Rosario Vampire: Human Meets Vampire
by rrttyy6789
Summary: What if Moka never got a rosario and What will happen when Tsukune meets Inner Moka on the first day instead of Outer? Rated M for language violence and maybe lemons in the future.


**Summery: What if Moka never got a rosario and What will happen when Tsukune meets Inner Moka on the first day instead of Outer?**

**A.N. I know there are a couple of these out there and some of you may be board of them, And I apologize if this isn't to your liking. Moka will be a little softer in this but she will still have her vampire pride. Well here goes my first fanfic! I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1: strange first day**

Tsukune was a 16 year old teenager. He was six foot and had chocolate brown hair and eyes. Tsukune is kind hearted person. He always puts others before himself, and always helped others and asked nothing in return. Tsukune is also just you plain average human. He didn't do to well in middle school and failed his high school entrance exams. He was lucky enough that his dad found a pamphlet to Yokai academy.

Tsukune was currently riding a bus through his city, heading towards a strange tunnel. Looking around Tsukune noticed he was the only one on the bus, well alone except for the creepy bus driver who wore a blue bus driver outfit, with a blue cap hiding his face all you could see under the cap was two glowing eyes. "Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Yes Sir"

"In that case, watch yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"wait what?"

Suddenly Tsukune's cell phone starts to ring and he answered it. It was his cousin Kyoko.

"hey Kyoko"

"Hey Tsuki. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Um yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

"hello Kyoko?"'_hm that's strange the line cut out when we entered the tunnel_.'

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you Kid." the bus driver said as he drove off.

Tsukune looked back at the bus which entered the tunnel again, curious about what he meant, but he let it slide. Tsukune started his walk towards the huge building he could only guess was the school. Tsukune was walking down the path through the creepy forest, the forest it self looked dead. In the trees there were crows and bats. The bats looked weird, but the crows were normal... and scary as shit, with blood red yes. OK maybe not that normal. But Tsukune just kept on walking.

Entering the classroom Tsukune noticed to seats in the back by the windows, Tsukune took the second to last seat. Once Tsukune sat down he was already staring at the window lost in thought, until the teacher walked in.

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is shizuke nekonome and ill be your teacher. I'm sure that all of you know, but Yokai is a very unique school entirely for monsters!"

Tsukune raised a brow at that. _'Did she just say what I think she said? What the hell is this place? Did I just get involved with a school that loves Halloween?' _ Tsukune thought ti himself.

"now our rules. No monster forms, you must remain in human form at all times unless you are granted permission from the headmaster. Rule two, Never ever reveal you monster forms to anyone ever."

"Ha. A bunch of boring rules." said the gut next to Tsukune. The man looked rough and mean.

"And you are? Oh, Saizou Komiya. Well the rules are rules and you must obey them."

"And what if we happen to find a human, why not eat him? That's what I would do anyway." His long tongue snaked out his mouth then back in, like a serpent. Tsukune was hiding behind a book. _' He has got to be joking!'_

"Well, that could never happen. Humans could never get in the barrier created by the Dark Lords. If a human even got in, he would be killed immediately."

Tsukune dropped his book, and he was shaking so much.

"Say whatever you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time and boy are humans delicious."

With that Tsukune froze in fear. _'what the hell have I gotten myself into?!'_

Just then the door opened and a girl with silver haired and blood red eyes stepped in. "sorry I'm late, I got lost lost on my way here." she said

"who are you?" asked Ms. Nekonome said.

"Moka Akashiya." with that she started heading to the seat right behind Tsukune and took her seat. "Ms. Akashiya why are you not in human form?" asked Ms. Nekonome

"I have special permission from the headmaster himself."

With that Nekonome started class again, but not before Tsukune heard the girl behind him told him to meet her by the vending machine outside after class.

The bell rung, signaling that class was over. It was now lunch time, and Tsukune being freaked out as hell wanted to get the hell out of this school. Tsukune took off to his dorm, only to be stopped by Moka outside by the vending machines.

"So you came. Good we need to talk."

"Um yea, sorry but I was just heading to my dorm so I'll talk to you later. Bye" and with that Tsukune took of running to his dorm to go get his bag and go to the bus stop.

Tsukune now with his bag was running to the bus stop, only to be stopped again, But this time is was Saizou who appeared in front of him. "We gonna have a talk about Akashiya alright punk."

Tsukune just went around him. "sorry Saizou but I'm kinda in a hurry, Bye." Yelled Tsukune back to Saizou. Saizou just smirked and just followed him, little did he know he was also being followed.

Tsukune arrived at the bus stop, he was panting from running to from the school to the bus stop. Tsukune looked at the bus Schedule and his heart stopped beating for 3 seconds.

"Oh no... please let this be a dream... once a month please tell me this a joke I won't here for a month being a human!"

"So... You're a human eh? Well this must be my birthday I just love the taste of humans hehehe."

Suddenly Saizou started to change hi body got bigger so did his hands and arms, a few seconds later there in front of Tsukune was a orc.

"Hehe this will be fun hehe."

"Leave him alone Saizou!" said a feminine voice from out of no where. Then out of no where Moka appeared in front of Tsukune.

"Moka Akashiya? Why are you protecting this human?"

"Simple. This human interest me I would like to know how you he got here."

"well looks like I get to make you mine and eat a human at once." Saizou throws a punch straight at Moka. She was about to move when Tsukune suddenly pushes her out of the way and takes the blow himself. Tsukune gets thrown back quite a bit and was barely conscious. The next thing he knows is his head is in Moka's lap.

"Idiot! Why did you push me out of the way I could have easily dodged that?!"

Tsukune just smiles and looks up at her. "simple I just couldn't let you get hurt over me."

With that Tsukune loses consciousness, but not before he sees Moka kick Saizou to oblivion.

**A.N. Wow first chapter and im pretty excited feed back is welcome. Tips too lol**

**I Might not update till next month seeing as EOC testing is for the next three weeks so I have to study. I will try to get one more chapter in before that but no promises. :)**


End file.
